Lost One's Weeping
by sicktrashkid
Summary: What do you do when your friend blames themself for everything? The words meant to comfort him only push him closer to complete shut down. Try as hard as you can but your words can't do anything anymore. "Kevin listen, I know you and I have been at odds for so long but I," Eddy lets out a sigh, "I don't know if we can save him this time"
1. Disclaimer

So here is the general disclaimer that I have.

I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. They belong to their respective owners CN and Danny. I apologize if any of the characters get too OOC but it will happen. I can't keep them all in character.

This story contains many things such as;

self harm, suicide attempts, bullying, eating disorders, school shootings, and possibly not safe for work situations

The title of this story and the song have a bit in common but not a whole lot.

I'll try to update it weekly if I can but if not /shrugs

Also please review it would help me a lot

Ps I was the creator of **The Light Behind Your Eyes** but I can't remember my login haha


	2. Chapter 001

**Author's Note: I don't know how many chapters this story will be. Or if I'll even finish it so I'm warning right now just to be safe. I have a general idea of where we are headed with this story. Also I wont be able to update it regularly since I work 27+ hours a week.**

 **Please review if you can it would be very helpful for me to get more inspiration.**

* * *

There were gunshots and screaming and blood...I remember that night we left Lemon Brook so well and yet it seems all a blur." A small teen boy stares at a small string unattached to the couch cushion that he's on. His crystal blue eyes glaze over as he becomes lost in a memory.

An older man, probably mid 50's, stares back at the boy. He just finished jotting down a note when he notice the long silence. The boy is almost rigid but his hands at at work destroying each other. A very bad nervous habit that he picked up somewhere. A way to cope.

"Eddward." the man says calmly trying not to spook his client. The words don't seem to reach the boy's ears. "Eddward, I need you to continue what you were saying. Your parents pay good money for you to see me and it would be a waste if you froze up now. You are doing so good."

'What is he saying to me?' the boy focuses on his hands now. 'Great they're bleeding again.'

The older man reaches out with a pen in his hand and gives the boy's knee a gentle tap. It startles him but he snaps out of his daze. "I am most sorry doctor. What were you saying?"

The man sighs and glances at his watch; only ten minutes left. "Have you been feeling stressed out lately Eddward?"

The boy, Eddward looks up at him his eyes growing wider in fear. Unaware to himself he pulls his shirt sleeves down. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Eddward any grown man could tell that you are not your usual self. The bags under your eyes seem to weigh a ton and that weight is on your mind slowing you down. Also you are bleeding through your shirt but you don't seem to notice it which is unlike you. You have always been a very tidy and clean young man." the old man chuckles sadly. This boy has been through a lot but is so strong.

Eddward stares at him for a second before looking down. While it isn't much there was a blood spot starting to form on his sleeve. "I guess I haven't really been sleeping that well lately. Or eating much either. Perhaps it's just because Mother and Father have gone on another long trip. This time they said goodbye to me in person. I am most happy that I was able to see them off."

The doctor writes something quickly and then closes his book. "Well unfortunately our time is up for the week. I would recommend uping your dosage on the one again. Try taking five pills twice a day with food. And lower this one." He hands Edd a note with the instructions.

The boy sighs but is thankful someone is keeping an eye on him even if they're paid to feign interest in him. He gives the doctor a soft hand shake and gathers his bag that's by the door. He tries his hardest not to look around because he hates the way the room looks.

As he goes to leave the doctor says very softly, "If you are to continue your self destructive habits Eddward I have no choice in reporting it to your parents and placing you in another 72 hour hold."

Edd mumbles that he understands and closes the door behind him. Not that his parents would particularly care if he was to be starting his habits again. Probably disappointed but they wouldn't leave what they were doing for him. He shivers and pulls a scarf out of his bag, wrapping it around his neck. October wasn't the warmest month in Peach Creek. It also wasn't the most sunny day so everything was cast in a grey undertone.

He checked the clock on his phone. It was five pm exact and he had a few messages from Eddy and Ed. Edd smiled remembering they had plans to hang out at his place at 7. It was the weekend after all and there was this new movie that Ed had been going on about for the last week. But before he could go home and clean the house again he needed to grab some groceries.

* * *

Shopping for guests was easy because he only ever had his two friends over and they loved just about anything. He felt extra generous so he grabbed three freezer pizzas instead of two. Along with some 2 liters of the knock off brand soda. Edd didn't know why but they loved the knock off brand more than the regular kind. He didn't mind though it saved on money and they were happy.

Edd's mind started wandering as he walked down isles picking any other grocery he sought fit for the house. Not paying attention to what was around him was a big issue. It usually was how he ended up running into the school bullies and getting the crap beaten out of him. Edd sighed and shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts of him being picked on. He couldn't let the negativity spoil how great of a night he was going to have.

He put his basket up on the checkout stand and watched as the lady pulled everything out. Some of the things that were in there he didn't remember buying. A pack of new razors, bandages, hydrogen peroxide, and the newest edition of National Geographic. While he didn't usually approve of spending money on his collection of magazines he didn't quite mind it at the time.

"So how are you today?" the lady asked him as she had to; company policy probably.

"Oh I am quite well! Excited for the weekend. How are you?" he pulled out his wallet and was looking at what he had as far as cash went.

"I'm tired and I still have to work this weekend. Even though it's my birthday but tonight shouldn't be so bad I get to see my boyfriend." She pouted and picked up the razors.

"Oh that is most unfortunate. I hope your birthday goes well. You deserve a nice day with him." Edd sighed and scratched his head. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

After he gave the girl the money and grabbed his bags he stepped off to the side to read the message. It was Eddy telling him about his newest girl crush and about how they were going to have to cancel tonight and reschedule it for the following day since today was the only day that he would get to see this girl. Edd sighed looking at the girl he was pretty sure was the girl Eddy was talking about but quickly sent back a message saying he understood and hopes Eddy has a good night.


End file.
